PH Prolog
by Komagata
Summary: O tym, jak przeznaczenie może uprzykrzyć komuś życie.


Do czego to doprowadziło… Mogłam im powiedzieć. Nie trzymać tego w sekrecie. Umrzeć, aby oni żyli.

Ale nie. Łudziłam się, że to minie. Że dożyją długich lat.

Moje ręce równie dobrze mogłyby być splamione ich krwią. Były jednak brudne od mojej, wyciekającej ze zranionej nogi. Jak długo będzie jeszcze boleć? Zwykle mijało… po dwóch, trzech godzinach. Minęły dopiero minuty.

Dokuśtykałam do ławki w jakimś parku. Był już zmierzch, więc nie kręciło się tu dużo ludzi. Dobrze. Im mniej świadków, tym lepiej.

Usiadłam na ławce, trochę mokrej od wczorajszego deszczu i schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Z oczu ciekły mi łzy, ale tylko i wyłącznie. Nigdy nie płakałam. W każdym razie, nie wyglądałam tak, jak matka, gdy moja babcia umarła, a wtedy wyglądała naprawdę strasznie. Na samo wspomnienie mamy policzki ponownie zagrzały się od spływającej po nich cieczy. Odsłoniłam oczy i zamrugałam kilkakrotnie, by pozbyć się łzawej zasłony. Teraz, albo nigdy.

Złożyłam ręce jak do modlitwy i przyłożyłam je do czoła. Wystarczy tylko to wypowiedzieć. Zawsze się sprawdzało, powinno i teraz.

Nagle usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Odwróciłam się w stronę dźwięku i zobaczyłam mężczyznę z połową twarzy zasłoniętą białymi włosami, rozmawiającego do swojego ramienia. Jeszcze tego dziwaka tu brakowało, pomyślałam. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zauważy…

Gdy przechodził koło ławki, na której siedziałam, zamknęłam oczy. Błagam, niech przejdzie, niech nie zwraca na mnie uwagi…

-Nie powinnaś być czasami w domu? Twoi rodzice mogą się o ciebie martwić – powiedział rozbawionym tonem. Najwyraźniej jego ramię opowiedziało mu doskonały dowcip.

-Nie mam już domu – warknęłam. Znowu łzy pojawiły mi się w oczach. Muszę przestać w końcu ryczeć!

-E? Jak to?

-Tak to. Spłonął.

Zaczął przyglądać się mnie z bliższej odległości.

-Co ci się stało w nogę? – tym razem współczucie. Uczucie, które, okazywane mnie, nienawidziłam.

-A co pana to obchodzi?! – wrzasnęłam i zerwałam się z ławki. Prawa noga od razu dała o sobie znać, przez co trochę się zachwiałam. Mężczyzna złapał mnie za ramię, żebym się nie przewróciła. Wyrwałam się odruchowo, czując jego dotyk.

-Dosyć tego – szepnęłam sama do siebie, jednak obawiałam się, że usłyszał. Ponownie złożyłam ręce jak do modlitwy.

-_Leć_ – powiedziałam. Moje ciało uniosło się w powietrze i, zgodnie z moją wolą, wylądowało na jednym z konarów pobliskiego drzewa. Chwyciłam gałąź rosnącą wyżej, by nie spaść. Starałam się nie zwracać uwagi na owego jegomościa. Lewą rękę przyłożyłam do miejsca, w którym znajdowało się serce. Organ szamotał mi się w piersi, jakby wiedział, co go czeka, i starał się mnie przekonać, iż ma wielką potrzebę życia. Było to bezużyteczne. To ja decydowałam.

-_Atashi no kokoro_ – rozpoczęłam formułę. Czułam cienką warstwę potu pokrywającą moje czoło. Zignorowałam to.

-Co masz zamiar zrobić? – tym razem głos mężczyzny na tyle mnie zaskoczył, że otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na niego. Mówił spokojnie, jakbyśmy siedzieli przy filiżance herbaty, z jego ramieniem opowiadającym zabawne historyjki.

-Chyba nie popełnić samobójstwo, czyż nie? – zaśmiał się.

-Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest! – wydarłam się. –Tobie stwory rodem z legend nie pozabijały całej rodziny z twojego powodu!

Odwróciłam od niego wzrok. Miałam go już dosyć. Irytacja przed śmiercią… Nie za dobrze.

-_Atashi no kokoro: shine!_ – powiedziałam.

Coś ścisnęło mnie za serce, które na chwilę zamarło. Potem, zgodnie z moim strachem, zaczęło szybciej pompować krew.

-Jeszcze nie. Nie nadszedł twój czas. Musisz żyć – usłyszałam głos, pozbawiony uczuć i barwy.

-Dlaczego? – chciałam spytać, lecz nie miałam siły. Spadłam chyba z drzewa – czułam pęd powietrza, ale tak jakby między drzewem a ziemią była przepaść. Taka bez dna. Nie czułam upadku… może jednak umarłam? Ale gdybym umarła, nie mogłabym myśleć… A może umarłam, lecz żyję dalej? Po co się łudzę, nie zasługuję na życie pośmiertne. To by było za dużo, nawet oczekiwać takiego cudu.

Chwila… skoro myślę, to żyję. Skoro żyję, to muszę zobaczyć, czy na pewno będę żyć, czy może nie roztrzaskam sobie głowy o ławkę…

Otworzyłam oczy.

* * *

Tłumaczę umieszczony tutaj japoński zwrot.

_Atashi no kokoro: shine_ w większości pochodzi z anime _Shugo Chara!_ (w oryginale brzmi to _Atashi no kokoro: unlock)._

Dosłowne tłumaczenie mojej przeróbki: _Moje własne serce: zdechnij_. (oryginał: _moje własne serce: otwarcie_).

* * *

Zostałam uprzednio poinformowana, iż występują tutaj błędy gramatyczne. Ja niestety ich tutaj nie widzę, więc proszę o ewentualne zwrócenie mi uwagi.

_Arigato gozaimasu! _^ ^


End file.
